


Testing and Telling

by Julia_Ai_Jamieson



Series: Bump & Baby [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Happy family times, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Test, Trans Victor Nikiforov, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Ai_Jamieson/pseuds/Julia_Ai_Jamieson
Summary: Viktor takes a pregnancy test and tells husband the result





	Testing and Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, this is not the end of this series; I'm definitely going to do one or two more after this.

Viktor had been feeling off for about a week now. He wasn’t exactly sick, he just felt… _off_. He felt tired most of the time, even if he hadn’t been doing anything, and he’d noticed that he was peeing more than normal, and to top that off he felt weirdly nauseated upon waking up in the morning; he’d even thrown up once or twice. It dawned on him, after a few days of experiencing the symptoms, that they were all linked to early pregnancy. Praying that his hunch was correct, he went into the bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test he and Yuuri had bought the day after his birthday along with a small cup.

          After Viktor finished urinating into the cup, he dipped the test in and set a timer on his phone for three minutes to let the test do its thing. It felt like the longest three minutes of his life waiting for that test result. He paced back and forth, hoping to god that his hunch was correct and he wasn’t just having some sort of stomach bug or something like that. Finally, the timer went off. He hurried over to where he’d set down the pregnancy test. Tears brimmed his eyes at the little plus sign on the small piece of plastic. “O-oh my…” Viktor trailed off, resting his hands on his stomach. Quiet, happy sobs left his lips as he picked up the test to show Yuuri. He was just getting home from the grocery store; he’d picked up a small bottle of cold & flu medicine in hopes of helping Viktor’s nausea in some way. When Yuuri saw the sobbing Russian running toward him, he was shocked and confused.

          “Whoa! Viten’ka! Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Yuuri asked. “Are you feeling dysphoric? Do you have your period? What’s wrong?” Viktor shook his head. “Oh! I got you some cold & flu medicine if you’re feeling sick.”

          “No, Yuuri; it’s not that! Look here!” Viktor showed him the pregnancy test, beaming as he pointed to the plus sign. Yuuri’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. “I-I probably shouldn’t take that cold & flu medicine, it might hurt our little one, but if you got prenatal vitamins that would be great.” Yuuri wrapped Viktor up in a bear hug, laughing and sobbing into his shoulder.

          “Oh, god, Viten’ka, I’m so happy!” The couple kissed happily before Yuuri knelt down to talk to the baby, telling them how happy he was to know they were there.

**Telling the Family**

~Yuuri’s Family~

          Viktor and Yuuri agreed to not tell everyone until they reached the fourth month, when the risk of miscarriage decreased into insignificance, no matter how much Viktor felt ready to burst from eagerness to tell everyone he knew about the baby. Thankfully, he managed to keep himself from doing so until Yuuri was comfortable telling others as well. As they were in Japan when it happened to celebrate Yuuri’s mother’s birthday, they agreed it would be appropriate to tell her, Toshiyo, and Mari first. “This cake is just amazing, Vicchan.” Hiroko said, beaming as she set down the fork, as she was finished her piece. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? I never knew you were such an outstanding baker!”

          “Well, Yuuri and I have another surprise to share today.” Viktor said, smiling that bright, heart-shaped grin the Katsukis had come to love so much.

          “Oh, do you?” Toshiyo asked. “You didn’t get my son pregnant, did you?” Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other, restraining surprised laughter.

          “A-actually, Dad,” Yuuri explained, “It’s the other way around. Viktor’s pregnant.” Mari dropped the forkful of cake, mouth agape, stunned into silence.

          “You’re serious!?” Hiroko asked, smiling a smile that made the sun jealous. Viktor nodded eagerly.

          “Four months today; the baby’s due September 15th!” Viktor answered. Hiroko cheered, rushing over to hug her pregnant son-in-law. Toshiyo couldn’t stop himself from chortling at the turn of events.

          “Well, this was certainly unexpected!” He remarked. “You’ve been taking good care of him, right? Any late night snack runs yet?” Yuuri chuckled.

          “I always take care of him, but I haven’t gone on a late night snack run.”

          “Oh, you will. He’s only four months along; you have five more months to make up for that.”

          “Well,” Mari said, finally snapped out of her stupor, “I suppose you’re going to ask me to quit smoking now, huh?”

          “Well, if you don’t want to quit, at least don’t do it around me while I’m pregnant or around the baby.” Viktor explained. Mari sighed.

          “I’ll try. I know it’s unhealthy, but quitting is harder than it looks.” Yuuri smiled.

          “Thank you, shorty.” Mari snorted.

          “You’re only taller by two inches. You’re still that chubby baby that Mom introduced me to 25 years ago.”

~Viktor’s Parents~

          Once Yuuri and Viktor got back to Saint Petersburg, they immediately took a bus to Viktor’s mothers’ home, just a few blocks from Yuuri and Viktor’s apartment. Before this, Yuuri met Viktor’s mothers on a few occasions, including the wedding; they appeared to be very amazing women who molded Viktor into being the person he is now. “Vitya!” Rebekah exclaimed when she opened the door, throwing her arms around her son. She was his biological aunt, and it was noticeable from a mile away that they were related. They had the same silver hair and blue eyes; she was the same height as, if not somewhat taller than, Viktor as well. He seemed to get nearly all of his most distinct traits from her. Rebekah ushered him and his husband in, telling them how glad she is to see them and that this was such a surprise. “I’ll get some snacks ready and tell Amira that you’re here; just feel free to make yourselves at home for now.” Yuuri smiled; he’d always loved visiting Viktor’s moms. From the first time Viktor introduced them, they made absolutely certain he felt welcome and like he was part of the family.

          They all sat down together in the living room, talking about this and that, enjoying the food that Amira had prepared. She had long, brunette hair and green eyes; she was just a little shorter than Yuuri. Her brother had been the sperm donor; it was something they agreed on pretty soon after deciding to have a baby. When the couple was told that Amira would never be able to carry a healthy baby to term without giving up her own life, they were very dismayed; while Rebekah physically could carry a baby, she was unsure she would be able to handle the emotional toll it could take. She’d had a history of depression and was worried that if she delivered a baby it could come back in the form of post-partum mental illness and affect her ability to care for the child. Thankfully, Rebekah’s sister, Antonina, offered to carry the baby for them; after months upon months of waiting and preparing, Antonina delivered a healthy baby girl, who, upon turning 9 years old, came out as transgender. He admitted that he could be quite feminine at times, but explained that he just couldn’t comfortably identify as a girl, and Rebekah and Amira were easily willing to support him in his transition.

          “I don’t know what exactly it is,” Amira commented, “you just look different than you have in a long time. Younger, almost.” Viktor smiled.

          “Well, it could be because I’ve had to stop taking T for a while; my body’s making a few little adjustments because of it.”

          “Oh, why did you stop? Do you identify as something else now?” Viktor beamed.

          “Actually, it’s because I’m pregnant!” Rebekah and Amira, as if on reflex, immediately hollered and eagerly ran over to coddle their pregnant son, rubbing his very slight bulge.

          “When did this happen? What made you two decide to have a baby?” Rebekah asked.

          “It was actually on Viktor’s birthday.” Yuuri explained. “He told me that he wanted to have a baby, and I also wanted one so, that’s when we started trying. Now he’s 4 months along.”

          “This is amazing!” Amira exclaimed, kissing both Viktor and Yuuri’s foreheads. “I’m so proud of you both! If you two ever need anything, anything at all, just call us and we’ll do what we can to help.”


End file.
